randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Tactical Mask Pro
Overview Tactical Mask renders the player immune to the effects of Nova Gas. Its Pro version reduces the effects of Flashbangs and Concussion Grenades on the player by 90%. This is to say that if hit by a Flashbang, the player's vision will dim for a second before returning to normal. If hit by a Concussion Grenade, the player's vision will blur as if stunned, but movement and turning speed will be unaffected. This lasts for about two seconds before the player's vision returned to normal. It also reveals the general direction of any enemies that are hit with the player's Flashbangs or Concussion Grenades via a small yellow directional indicator near the cross-hair. If multiple enemies are stunned or blinded by the player's tactical grenades, multiple arrows will show up on his cross-hair. Pro Challenges *'Flash Kills' — Kill 20 enemies that are blinded by the player's Flashbang. *'Concussion Kills' — Kill 20 enemies that are stunned by the player's Concussion Grenade. *'Nova Gas Kills' — Kill 20 enemies poisoned by the player's Nova Gas. Tips *Scavenger Pro or Warlord Pro make it a little easier to unlock the Pro version of this perk as they grant extra tactical grenades. *Throwing a tactical grenade and a lethal grenade in quick succession into a room full of enemies will ensure the most kills towards getting the pro version. The previous tip will make this possible more than once per life. *Free-for-All seems to be the preferred mode to unlock the Pro version. In team modes, teammates will often kill stunned, gassed or concussed enemies before the player can or the enemy's teammates will kill the player before they can switch back to their guns after throwing the tactical grenade. *The Nova Gas Kills part of the Pro challenge is rather difficult to complete, as many new or newly prestiged players will often have Tactical Mask as their tier 3 perk. The area of effect of Nova Gas is also much smaller compared to a flashbang or stun grenade, and killing a player once they've left the gas cloud will often not count towards the challenge, as the effects of nova gas wear off quickly. An alternative to this problem is to find people using second chance and when they are down, use the nova gas to kill them as they only have 1 health. *Tactical Mask Pro is especially useful for clearing rooms of campers, as the Flashbangs or Concussion Grenades will indicate on which side(s) of the room the player is clearing his enemies lie. Instead of searching for the campers, during which time the effects of the player's tactical grenade may wear off, the player may simply turn in the indicated direction(s) and clear the room with impunity. *Tactical Mask Pro is also useful when clearing a room that may be filled with the opponent's equipment, such as hostile claymores. When the player throws a Flashbang or Concussion Grenade into the room, pay attention to whether or not the yellow direction indicators appear when the hitmarkers appear. If there is no yellow indicator, then they have disabled some sort of equipment, yet have not impaired their foe. Take precaution before entering, as though they will be safe from the equipment, anyone camping in the room may be alerted to their presence. *Despite the description of challenges for the pro version, you may kill enemies that are stunned or poisoned by anyone's tactical grenade, not necessarily yours. *Using Tactical Mask will not stop the player's character shouting out warnings for Tactical Grenades (for example, when in the range of Nova Gas, the player will repetitively shout out "Gas!", despite being protected from it). This means that enemies may hear this and proceed to fire into the gas, but this may also be a warning to your allies (specifically those without tactical mask) to stay away from the gas. Category:COD